


Ordinary Day

by Sebena



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Romance, Bright - Freeform, Buterflies can not be trusted, F/M, Flynn is a good friend, Getting Together, Nick Is A Good Guy, Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebena/pseuds/Sebena
Summary: Julie thought it would be an ordinary day full of apple picking and angst, little did she know everything was about to change thanks to an ordinary boy looking towards the sky.Inspired by Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day and the 'Bright' acoustic YouTube video
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Nick
Comments: 24
Kudos: 110





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the acoustic 'Bright' video on YouTube with Madison and Charlie and couldn't get this out of my head. Please check it out if you need a visual. 
> 
> As always, I have no beta. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I also own nothing.

“Mi hija, are you okay?”

The midday sun warmed Julie’s up turned face nicely, distracting her from the task at hand. 

Hiding a sigh, she looked over at her dad and brother a few spots down picking raspberries happily which is what she was meant to be doing. He dad was picking, she should clarify, Carlos was stuffing as many sweet, tangy berries as he could in his mouth while her dad was distracted. Julie shot him a disapproving look before quickly switching on her best ‘no need to worry about me’ smile for her dad’s benefit.

Noticing her looks, her dad thwapped Carlos on the back of the head as he worked on devouring another handful. “You know we have to pay for these by the pound!” Her dad admonished. Carlos snuck one last berry as her dad moved the previously heaping bucket out of his reach.

“Dad I think I’m going to go for a walk if that’s okay” Julie asked while her dad was still distracted, hoping she could escape before he thought to question her further. Keen eyes turned to studied her for any sign that concern was warranted. For safety Julie dialed up her smile a notch until her cheeks ached from the effort, she held the pose until he seemed satisfied that her lack luster mood did not require therapeutic intervention.

In all fairness she had not been forced to endure Dr Turners probing questions and speculative looks for almost 6 months. What did a man in his late thirties know about losing a mother at the age of 15, at a time when she needed her love and guidance the most? A degree did not equal understanding as far as Julie was concerned. Thankfully, her father had calmed down now that she was singing again and with a little bit of Flynn’s help, made it back into the music program. If it weren’t for her ingenious friend’s encouragement and finding her mothers final gift waiting patiently on her piano, Julie would be halfway around the world eating Veggimite sandwiches and stalking Chris Hemsworth right now. The last part didn’t sound so bad, but Julie was still in a sate of shock that her dad entertained the idea of sending her to Australia for another music program.

As if leaving her home, family, and BFF behind wouldn’t have been enough to send her screaming into therapy on its own.

“Alright, but don’t go far. I’ll call you when we’re ready for lunch.” 

Success! Quick as a mouse, Julie gave her dad the half full bucket and headed in the direction of the apple orchard as fast as she could before he changed his mind. She was careful to keep her pace at a canter rather than the full sprint her racing thoughts would prefer.

Once out of site, Julie unscrewed her smile. Her fingers worked the sore muscles in circles to restore blood flow while she meandered along.

Her first instinct when her dad announced that their annual family trip to Snow-Line Orchards over Labor Day weekend was a go, was to fake sick. She considered the Bubonic Plague or something equally as dramatic to compliment her angsty teenage drama. Flynn, being her new voice of reason vetoed that idea. With a long-suffering sigh, she reminded Julie that her dad put a great deal of thought into this weekend and she needed to suck it up for both her dad and Carlos. 

“Besides, maybe some time away will clear your head.” Flynn had offered lightly. Only, a change of scenery didn’t mean her brain would finally stop running the last several weeks on repeat like some bad sitcom she couldn't escape. 

For the sack of her family, Julie took Flynn’s advice.

She even decided to wear the last dress that she and her mother picked out together. Since she passed, Julie had not been able to wear it. But today Julie needed the comfort.

The dress was not her normal style at all which was what drew her to it initially. Falling to mid-thigh, the gauzy pink and white floral printed material flowed around her figure playfully, while the off the shoulder design gave it the extra flare Julie craved. She remembered standing in the mirror, admiring the picture she made while her mother’s too thin face beamed at her reflection. They both agreed it was the perfect date dress, too bad she was destined to never wear it for its intended purpose.

Her thoughts darkened like an oncoming storm. Out of spite she kicked the dirt under her feet, scuffing the toe of her pink convers. Huffing, she took in the beauty around her looking for any reprieve. Miles of rolling hills and apple trees stretched out before her. Every peak and valley bathed in the blissful mid morning sun, while a gentle breeze ruffled the hem of her dress flirtatiously. Every detail about the scene was idyllic, too bad it was lost on her today.

Growing up, she used to look forward to visiting Snow-Line Orchard, Carlos and she would play hide and seek between the apple trees while her mom and dad collected buckets of raspberries and apples. For weeks after, the house would be permeated with the scent of fresh apple pies and raspberry tarts that would make her mouth water and the neighbors come knocking.

Julie knew her dad worried that coming here would upset her with this being their first family trip since losing her mother, but it was quite the opposite. She could almost feel her mother walking beside her down the carved trails, she felt her presence more acutely today than she had in weeks. Three weeks to be exact. 

For the majority of her high school career Julie had a monster sized crush on Nick. Stuttering, sweaty palms, and heart palpitations. The whole crush package, complete with irritating butterflies swarming her insides every time Nick looked her way. And who could blame her? Nick was the complete package. He was sweet, considerate, had a never-ending supply of bad jokes ready to brighten her day, captain of the junior lacrosse team, played guitar, and had never been anything but kind to Julie. She was even willing to overlook his abominable taste in girlfriends. Too bad Carrie traded her soul for plastic in her efforts to follow in her father’s footsteps.

A month ago, in the wake of her reinstatement into the music program. A reinstatement which took much begging, a few pop-up performances and the poor freshman who took her place almost breaking his leg when his upright bass fell on him to get back into, the impossible happened.

Carrie and Nick broke up! 

True, this was not the first time such a miracle had occurred, they ‘broke up’ at least once every two months, a warning sign if you asked Julie. But this time, according to Flynn’s sources Nick proclaimed himself done with Carrie and her negativity for good. The most surprising part about this not so surprising situation, was that according to the rumor mill, Carrie’s negativity towards Julie’s return to the program was the catalyst for said breakup.

Now, normally Julie didn’t find pleasure in someone else’s misfortune (the freshman didn’t count, he was much happier now he didn't have to lug an extra 45lbs around every day) but she genuinely felt that this was for the good of everyone involved. As it turned out it was exceptionally good for Julie. She had been making strides in her ability to communicate in complete sentences with Nick, which had led to a strengthening in their friendship. Except for Flynn and her family, Nick had proven one of her biggest supporters in Julie’s endeavors to rekindle her love of music in a scholastic setting.

Naturally, she was reduced to a stuttering mess once more when he asked her to be his dance partner in class a week after the breakup. Their first class partnered, almost resulted in an ER visit thanks to the flurry of butterflies working her into an uncoordinated mess.

From then on Nick became a fixture in her daily routine. Flynn was convinced he was going to ask her out, to which Julie called her crazy, until one day he did ask her out!

Flynn slept over the night before to plan. They stayed up all night going over strategies, wardrobe choices, and conversation points to ensure the night went perfectly.

Only, their first date came and went with a massive build up followed by a lack luster reception. Julie still don’t know what happened or where it went wrong. She reviewed the mental footage, dissected every nuance of every moment. The stage was set, actors dressed, lines rehearsed, and the butterflies were fluttering in anticipation for the opening scene, only once the film rolled the damned winged creatures gave a final death flight before plunging to their doom.

The night went exactly to plan until his jokes suddenly weren’t as funny as they used to be, the conversation no longer flowed with the same ease when there was no bell to end it prematurely. And when he reached for her at the end of the evening her hands were clammy. The touch of his warm skin left her feeling jittery in all the wrong ways. 

Thankfully, he didn’t try to kiss her goodnight.

Flynn suggested that she was too nervous which made complete sense right? Julie had never actually been on a date before. Unless you count James Williams in the 7th grade asking her to save him a dance during their spring fling only to find out he asked every girl in class to do the same.

When Nick asked her out again, she said yes with as much enthusiasm as possible. Fake it until you make it they say. Unfortunate, their second date went much the same. This time when he walked her to her door he did lean in for a kiss, Julie’s first kiss. His lips were warm against hers, tasting faintly of cherry coke but there was no spark, no feeling beyond wishing the night would end. Her first kiss spelled the end of her three-year long crush and with it any chance of the two of them becoming more than friends.

“You’re not feeling this are you?” He confirmed when they pulled apart, proving he was not as oblivious as she feared. Julie apologized, taking the blame for their nonexistent chemistry. He was suitably sweet, assuring her that no one was to blame and that they could still be friends which only made her feel worse.

True to his word, Monday morning they talked like nothing ever happened. Julie should have felt relieved, instead depression quickly descended.

What was wrong with her? It’s not like she thought Nick was the one, she was only 16. No one actually meets the love of their lives at 16 outside of books and teen dramas. Troy and Gabriella were headed for splitsville at the end of High School Musical 3 for sure. High school romances didn’t last, there was too much that came after, dreams waiting to be realized and a person Julie had yet to become, waiting to be formed. Knowing all of this, she had still been hoping for a preview with Nick. A little taste of what was to come.

Thinking back now she shouldn’t have been surprised with the way things worked out. Life rarely happened the way she wanted it too. A lesson Julie was intimately acquainted with.

Further more, she should have known not to trust all those fluttering butterflies swarming her chest for all those years. Flynn had a theory about butterflies, she said because most butterflies live such short lives they were obviously not to be relied upon when judging the validity of a crush. 

“You need to wait for penguins.” She insisted while they laid on her bed rehashing her breakup with Nick for the millionth time.

Can it even be considered a breakup if they only went on two dates? 

“Penguins? Have you been watching Animal Planet again?” Julie questioned, feeling Flynn’s head for a fever because she was starting to sound delirious.

“Just hear me out. Penguins mate for life, so when you start feeling penguins tap-dancing, you know you’ve got something.” She surmised as if it were the most logical conclusion in the world.

So here Julie was, wandering through a beautiful orchard feeling sorry for herself, waiting for the day penguins would appear and dance a jig so she could finally get a glimpse of what all those love songs were about.

Moments like these she missed her mom the most. She would know exactly what to say, how to explain away the cloud of self-doubt dogging her every step. They would sit in the studio at the piano and pour it all out until something beautiful remained. Julie wasn’t sure she knew how to do that alone.

The melodic sound of a strumming guitar floated on the breeze to her ears, as if it were plucked from her memories. Looking around for the source, Julie saw nothing but rows of ripe apple trees. In the distance she could make out a few families collecting fallen apples but no sign of where the strumming was coming from. Slowly she followed the sound until she caught a glimpse of bare feet peaking out from a tree trunk.

From one breath to the next Julie was convinced she had stepped through the looking glass and into a fantasy land complete with a handsome prince. In a small clearing, bursting with wild daisies, a young man sat, reclining against the base of a lone oak tree with an acoustic guitar resting in his grip. The sun rained down on collar length dark hair that curled around a face too heartbreakingly beautiful to be real.

She pinched herself to be sure her depression hadn’t resulted in hallucinations of the cute boy variety. Sharp pain shot up her arm assuring her that she was in fact, awake, meaning her vision was real. Afraid he might see her she ducked behind the closest tree, but he wasn’t paying attention to the world around him. His dark eyes were turned up to the crystal sky while his fingers teased the strings in an unfamiliar melody. 

He began to sing a moment later, starting off softly and gaining strength as he moved to the chorus. As if hypnotized, her body swayed to the tune and by the second chorus she hummed along to his lilting voice. He noticed her then. Deft fingers faltered a single cord but recovered, his voice never wavering. Julie felt frozen, trapped by his mischievous caramel eyes pinning her to the spot. She wanted to turn and run, let the ground swallow her up, anything to escape the embarrassment of being caught but she couldn’t move. Or maybe she didn’t want to.

He tilted his head, inviting her to join him and her stomach flipped in a thunderous wave of anticipation. A gorgeous smile brightened his face as he continued to sing, his tanned skin appeared to glow in the dancing sun beams moving above. Julie rewarded his smile with one of her own, allowing herself to be drawn in like Icarus to the sun. Her body listed forward, propelled by invisible strings, pulling her into his gravity.

Damn him, she thought. He knew he had her attention and was enjoying it. Too bad she was completely helpless to resist joining him as his song ended. Her legs give out and she fell to the ground in a graceless heap less than two feet from his reclining position.

“Hey there.” He said, drawing one hand though his hair, hair Julie’s fingers itched to touch. It took her a full 30 seconds to realize that was her que to say something. 

“Hi…I’m…I am so sorry for interrupting you. I heard you playing and had to find out where it was coming from. And look, I found you.” She managed, complete with wild hand gestures and tried not to outwardly cringe at how stupid she sounded. 

Good job impressing the cute, older boy Julie. Not her best moment to be sure.

Up close she could tell he was a few years older than her. Most of the boys her age were all long gangly limbs and rounded cheeks waiting for times maturing touch. This boy was closer to a man with his sharp jaw, nicely muscled arms and strong shoulders straining under his fitted grey shirt.

He looked down for a second, almost shyly, twisting a heavy ring on his right hand before glancing at her through the fringe of bangs. “You didn’t interrupt anything. Music's best when shared I think. I’m Luke by the way.” 

Ringed fingers reached out and Julie had to swallow around the ostrich egg in her throat to reply.

“Julie.” She managed to shake his warm, dry hand without passing out which was a positive sign. Now if only she could master breathing, Julie would be more likely to stay conscious for this exchange. 

With a deep breath she tried again. “That was a beautiful song, did you write it?” She tacked on in an attempt to gain ground.

He studied her with his head tilted just so, like she was an amusing puzzle he couldn’t quit figure out.

“Yes, I did and thank you Julie.” Julie tried not to swoon at the sound of her name on his lips. “It’s just a little something I’ve been working on with my band.” To illustrate, Luke handed her the notebook open at his side. His handwriting was barely legible which added a touch of realness to the perfect picture he made. The top of the page read “Bright”. She read though the mix of lyrics and music scrawled across the page to find she was truly impressed by the composition.

“You’re in a band? Would I know you?” 

“Maybe, we’ve been playing the club scene for the past few years in LA. We’re called Sunset Curve.” He said sheepishly, obviously not wanting to make a big deal out of it. 

“Sunset Curve?” Julie asked, searching her memory for the familiar name. “Wait, didn’t they, I mean you, open for Panic and the Disco last summer at the Orpheum?”

She remembered him! She and Flynn were stuffed in the back of the overcrowded venue, not expecting much from an opening act but were blown away by the shear energy and talent the three band members possessed.

He perked up like an excited puppy when he realized she had heard of them before. Julie told him all her previous thoughts about that night and how much the band impressed her and her friend. She could tell he was pleased, adding in his own antidotes about getting the gig at the last minute. Throughout the entire exchange his fingers strummed his guitar unconsciously. Julie recognized the tendency as one they shared. Flynn often caught her fingers gliding across the table like she was playing piano while they talked. A habit that used to annoy her friend but now seemed to please her since it meant she was playing again.

“What about you? I heard you humming before. You have a great ear for harmonies.” He complemented and Julie was back to blushing apple red. She could feel the flush start to pixilate down her chest in what must be an attractive pattern.

“Do you play?” He asked with genuine interest.

It was easier to talk if she didn’t look at him, but it was so difficult when those earnest eyes were trained on her like they were at the moment. Julie told him about singing with her mother briefly and being accepted into the music program freshman year for her piano playing. He was impressed, asking questions about what music she liked to write, sing, and listen too. Blushing, she answered his questions finding it surprisingly easy to talk to him even with her hands shaking in her lap. Something about having his complete attention focused on her gave her the strength to overcome her sudden shyness.

“Do you wanna have some fun?” He asked with that same mischievous grin from earlier. The trembling in her abdomen returned with sweet vengeance. Julie couldn’t help but nod, willing to do just about anything to stay in this moment with him.

“You sing and I’ll play.” Before Julie can protest the idea of singing in front of him, not that she didn’t know she was talented but more out of shear nervousness, he began the opening notes of Bright.

Time to put on her big girl pants and knock his socks off, well if he were wearing socks that is. With a deep breath Julie started to sing. At first, she didn’t dare watch his reaction, keeping her eyes trained on the page so she wouldn’t mess up his beautiful lyrics. Once she finished the first verse with only minor hesitation and moved to the chorus his voice joined hers. Julie met his eyes then and the world melted away.

Together their voices rose in harmony, him leading her though the song like they had been singing together for years. When they finished, he raved about her voice. She pushed him away playfully to which he just laughed. Julie loved his laugh, his smile and everything else about Luke a little more with every passing moment.

They ended up going through the song another four times until Julie didn’t need the lyrics anymore, back and forth they exchanged ideas to improve the song. Little tweaks that better adapted the song to her range and not once did he protest or bulk at her suggestions. There wasn’t an ounce of ego or bravado when she offered her ideas, only a genuine desire to hear her opinions and collaborate with her.

The sun started to move west without their notice until Julie’s phone trilled instantly, letting her know she had several missed text messages. Looking at the time she was amazed to see three hours had passed.

“It’s my dad. I’m supposed to meet him and my brother for lunch.” Julie explained to Luke with a hint of displeasure coloring her tone. She was gratified to see the same emotion reflected in his glittering gaze.

“Guess It’s time to get you back.” He said with a flirty wink.

Luke was very expressive with his emotions; he wore his joy and passion across the plans of his face with no attempt at concealment. He was also very tactile Julie had discovered, often reaching out to touch her arm, or tap her knee while they sang. She wasn’t used to such casual affection from a boy, but she could certainly get used to it with this one.

With ease he pulled himself off the now cool ground, stretching his no doubt stiff shoulders before offering her his hand. He pulled Julie up beside him with little effort and squeezed her fingers before letting them go.

Dresses were great until she realized she now had grass stains and imprints on her exposed legs. A very attractive look when trying to impress the singe most enchanting boy she had ever seen.

Luke had his shoes back on, notebook shoved carelessly in his back pocket, and his guitar slung around his back by the time Julie was satisfied she was sufficiently deleafed. “I think I got everything.” She joked.

“Not quite everything.” Shaking his head, he reached out to pluck a leaf from her curls. Their hands meet midair when she tried to help and the thundering in her chest increased until it felt like a stampede rattling her ribs.

“I’ll walk you back.” He murmured quietly making a show of twining their fingers together. From the outside the gesture might look cocky, over confidant even. You would have to be in Julie’s place to see the question shinning in his eyes. Is this okay, his eyes asked silently.

Julie wanted to scream, hells yes this is okay! But that might alert him to her mental state sooner than necessary. Best to hook them before showing the crazy Flynn would say. Julie needed to remember to thank her for all her sound advice. She settled on a demure smile and nodded her consent.

If his dopey smile was any indication, she made the right choice.

“Where did you learn to play piano?” He asked softly biting his lip oh so temptingly. A tick she noticed he did a lot while singing.

“My mother.” She explained. Julie meant to keep it simple, explain how her mother loved music and passed that same love to her but after a few innocent questions from him the last two years came rushing out.

It was like witnessing a speeding car about to crash, only she was the one driving the car and the breaks didn’t work no matter how hard she pressed them. By the time Julie lost momentum she was fighting back tears, looking anywhere but at the boy stopped beside her.

“Julie…” He implored at her side when she refused to look at him. His hands cupped her jaw lightly to tip her chin after another moment of pleading for her attention. She expected to see that same pitying glance everyone gave her. Oh, poor Julie, she lost her mom. How sad, they always said. 

There was no pity this time, his eyes were shinning with his own unshed tears. Julie wanted to reach out, wipe his tears away the same as he did for her, instead she gripped his wrists, using her hold to pull him forward until their foreheads touched. When he didn’t tense up at her bold move, she allowed herself to focus on his breath against her cheek, her own breathing sinking to his even rhythm. They stayed like that until her mind calmed.

“Your mother was right, what she wrote to you in the song. It’s not what you lost, but what you’ve gained.” He quoted the words she spilled out moments ago against her heated skin. “You are so much stronger than you think you are. I didn’t know your mother, I don’t really know you, but I do know, she is looking down on you right now with nothing but pride.” 

How was it possible to have met this boy who shined brighter than a shooting star streaking the nights sky only hours ago but to already feel as though they had known each other a lifetime? To find complete understanding in him when those she had known her entire life couldn’t muster up half his compassion. 

Fynn’s advice from a week ago repeated in Julie’s head, “hold out for Penguins.” She said. As crazy as it sounded the thunderous stampede in her chest was starting to resemble a hundred webbed feet dancing an Irish jig in unison.

They were both smiling when they separated. She wanted to thank him, but he shook his head reading her intentions. “Not necessary.” He whispered against the back of her hand, placing a feather light kiss on the exposed skin that had her heart beating like a kick drum. 

“So safer topics, what’s your favorite dessert?” 

She couldn’t help laughing at his expense, but he didn’t seem to mind. This was what he wanted, and she was happy to oblige him for the remainder of their walk. 

Julie spotted her dad and Carlos already set up at one of the pick-nick tables with an impressive spread of sandwiches and fruit. Her stomach decided to take notice with a loud growl. 

“Guess I’m hungry.” 

Luke just laughed and asks where her family was. His question surprised her, it shouldn’t after their tear stained walk, but Julie had assumed he wouldn’t want to meet her dad. Wasn’t this where most teenage boys bow out? Every minute she spent with Luke her expectations were exceeded or just plain redefined she was finding.

But Luke was still a teenage boy and dads are scary, so Julie couldn’t really blame him for dropping her hand in favor of resting a firm hand on the small of her back when she pointed out her family. He kind of shrugged in apology when she shots him a knowing look. 

Julie’s dad was the first to spot them and to his credit, her company got little more than a curious brow raise. 

“Mi hija! There you are. I was thinking we were going to have to start without you, but I see you’ve made a friend.” She could tell he was waiting for an introduction. 

“Dad, Carlos, this is Luke. We ran into each other in the orchards and have been hanging out, playing music ever since.” She gestured to the guitar slung over Luke’s shoulder by way of explanation.

“Hello Sir. Its’ a pleasure to meet you.” Luke moved forward to shake her father’s hand firmly as guys do and fist bumped Carlos. which surprised her brother since most people don’t acknowledge him right away.

“I’m sorry, we lost track of time.” He added politely.

Another point for Luke. Aside from his horrible penmanship, Julie was finding Luke was too perfect for words. If they saw each other again she was going to have to find some fault in his flawless exterior. 

If…like a lightning bolt she realized they haven’t exactly talked about any of that, not that there was time. Julie knew Luke liked her, she’s not that socially inept. But she lived in LA and he was touring with his band, where would they meet in the middle or did he even want to meet at all? This could be just another lovely day to be used for inspiration for a future Sunset Curve song.

Bittersweet love story, bout a girl...her mind supplies evilly. 

“Yo, Julies. You look like you’re spacing out there.” Carlos drew her back, waving a raspberry stained hand in my face.

Luke and her dad were watching her with matching looks of concern she realized, “I’m good.” Julie aimed for nonchalant but end up somewhere around queasy. Neither of them bought it but they didn’t question her either. 

“Well we have plenty of food to share, would you like to join us Luke?” Her dad offered and bless him for the wonderful man he was. She looked up at Luke hopefully, not ready for this dream to end.

“Thank you so much for the offer Sir, but it’s getting late and I promised my friends I would be back early for rehearsal.”

Her heart plummeted into the pit of despair, her only consolation being that Luke seemed equally as disappointed.

“Luke is in a band dad.” She explained with only marginal disappointment evident in her tone.

“That is great! Well we don’t mean to keep you.” Her dad said, taking Luke’s hand again.

“Not at all.” Luke smiled one of his megawatt smiles in gratitude. “Today was truly great.” He added turning the full force of that smile on Julie to make it clear that he did enjoy their time together. 

Too bad it was ending. Julie was waiting for the awkward exit but Luke kind of jumped like he remembered something.

“Actually,” he started, looking between Julie and her family. “Julie mentioned you were in town until Monday. I don’t know if you guys have plans tomorrow but my band is playing at a local festival and I would love for you guys to come out. I can get you tickets.” 

And just like that the sun broke through the clouds, the birds sang joyfully above, and her little heart was back to triple time.

“Really? Dad can we go?” Both Carlos and Julie jumped at once. 

Julie was ready to plead, fall to her knees if it meant seeing Luke again.

Her dad looked between his two children and the boy Julie was highly invested in seeing again in consideration. “Well…I was going to wait to surprise you, but I already got us tickets!” Julie officially had the best dad ever! Both Carlos and Julie tackled their dad with hugs and kisses. Normally, they would do some site seeing on Sunday, maybe a nice dinner then it would be back home on Monday. This was literally, the best day ever!

Luke was practically bouncing on his toes when Julie turned to him. She wanted to hug him, but she knew she was in for the third degree as it was, no need to add fuel to the fire. 

“Perfect! Julie let me give you my number and you guys can let me know when you arrive.” 

Julie handed over her phone. Luke entered in his contact information and sent her a quick text. 

Luke Patterson: Julie Molina, popped up in a new text thread. Staring at the empty picture slot in contacts Julie decided she had a little bit of bravery left in her. 

Wrapping her arms around Luke’s solid waste, she pulled him in frame for a selfie. Luke obliges by hooking his arm around her shoulder. The camera captured the image of a perfect young couple standing at the beginning, both happy in the possibilities before them. 

Luke left shortly after and Julie honestly don’t remember much of the day after that. The whole day felt like one long walk in the clouds. More dream than reality but for the photographic proof that may or may not be her new background on her phone. 

Once back at the hotel Julie hummed ‘Bright’ under her breath and called Flynn.

“Hey girl! How was today?” Her friend asked tentatively. 

“Penguins, Flynn. There are definitely penguins.”

Just a day, just an, ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by  
Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but  
He was looking to the sky and  
As he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said  
Take my hand, live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams l right in the palm of your hand

Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
